Unseen forces
by nico229
Summary: Requested promt fic. Haleb reunion 10 years after Ravenswood.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the first prompt fic I'm writing using the 10 years later reunion plot. We're going down that road. So this is a new experience for me as well because I never wrote a prompt fic before. Anon who asked for this I hope I do you justice with my take on things.**

As a grumpy Caleb made his way from Collins' house towards his father's he quietly thanked the lord for the fact that his dad was finally moving out of Ravenswood. It had taken him 10 years to do so. Once him and Caleb had fixed old Henry's place, Jamie had decided to move in and live in Ravenswood. Caleb had given up at that point trying to convince his father to move out of Ravenswood. The man wouldn't budge a notch claiming he wanted to make it up to Caleb for walking away out of his life years ago. Caleb however chose to keep him at a safe distance, neer revealing to his father anything about the town's most dangerous inhabitants.

As he made his way to his father's house since he had promised he would help him pack his stuff, Caleb silently wondered how his life would've been if he had never stayed behind at Hanna's request to help Miranda. Hanna, the blonde sassy, classy girl who had always been his beacon of hope. She brought so many wonderful things into his life. She had changed his world so much for the better. And then he had to let her go. He lost her because he had been protecting her of Ravenswood.

As he jogged his way to his father's porch he notice a black BMW and a silver Mercedes parked in front of the house. As he let himself inside he called out to his father.

-"Jamie? Where are you? And who's cars are those parked outside?" hearing no reply from his father, Caleb made his way up the stairs towards the main floor where he heard laughter, as he entered the room he felt his air knocked out of him. Silence fell in the room as he walked in. Standing near the window looking out at what appeared to be some blue prints were his father, Toby Cavanaugh and Hanna, his sweet Hanna.

-"Hanna? Toby? What are you doing here? What's going on? " as Caleb's eyes moved around the room he noticed boxes full of stuff. As he took in the writing on the boxes he turned back to the three persons who were staring at him.

-"I'll take the blue prints with me , Han and add the changes you wanted to them. It was good to see you again, Caleb. We should catch up sometime later". As Toby hastily made his way out of the room, silence once again fell inside it before Jamie cleared his throat in response to his son's accusing eyes.

-"Hanna's the one who bought the house. I saw no reason not to sell it to her. I'll go make some coffee for us all".

As Jamie left the room silence once again fell inside. As Caleb watched Hanna, bitterness followed his trail of thoughts as he wondered whether she was happy, wondering if she had managed to move on and start the family she had always hoped one day she would. He noticed very few changes in her physical appearance. She was still as gorges as ever. Hanna in the mean time went to one of the boxes near the window and removed a book from inside it. She slowly handed it to him. The title of the book shocked Caleb, because it was a book in which everything there was to be known about Ravenswood was written in it.

-"I got this at an antique store last month. The author sounded familiar. It wasn't until I read that I finally understood what happened 10 years ago. So I made a few calls and after some serious considering I decided to move here to Ravenswood".

-"But why would you do that? After all this time? Why come here?"

-"Because I never got closure. And I'm tired. Tired of pushing people away, tired of rejecting every man that comes my way. I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night calling your name, tired of wondering what my life would have looked like if we had never come here. I need closure Caleb and I can't do that unless I'm here". As she finished talking Hanna took a glance out the window noticing the fact that Jamie had silently left the house heading to his car on the sidewalk. As she moved so turn around she bumped into Caleb's body. He had silently made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

-"I should tell you to walk away from here, to leave while you still can, but I won't. I'm not willing to let you go another time". As he spun Hanna around, Caleb leaned in and kissed her hungry lips, he pulled her to him. Hanna made a slight jump wrapping her legs around his waist. Caleb wasted no time into taking her towards the bed, clothes being quickly shed as mouths and arms met and touched every single part of skin that they could. Soon all the sounds being made in the room were gentle moans and soft whispers as the two indulged themselves with each other's touch.

**That's it for now. So please let me know what you guys think about this. I will write about 5 short chapters for this fiction, but if you've read my other fics you know I'm full of turns and twists... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I really appreciaten the fact so many people liked the first chapter and reviewed. Anon who suggested to the plot, your idea is more easier to write than the other two suggestions. As such you got your wish first. To the other anon who suggested I'd do a Tyshley fic, O'm affraid it's not possible. I don't like the idea of writing stuff about Tyler and Ashley. If it's Hanna and caleb, who are fictional characters it's ok, that's what fan fiction means, but tyshley are two real persons and I drive the line at not writing anything about them. That's how I feel about this. So since I probably won't be posting another update until Monday I wish all of you a very happy Easter. And let me know what you guys think about the second chapter.**

A gentle snore woke Hanna from the deep slumber she had fallen. As she took in her surroundings she raised her perfectly manicured hand to check on the time. As she did so she gave a loud curse. Quickly disentangling herself from Caleb's arms she proceeded to get dress. As she finished she turned her head to Caleb who by then was silently watching her.

-"Look I know this might seem as if I'm running away or that I'm trying to ditch you. O'm not believe me, however I have somewhere I need to be in about half an hour. I was kind of hoping you'd stay over for dinner and that we'd sort things out. Do some catch up".

Caleb silently raised his arm to her and drove her face into a quick kiss. As she released herself from his kiss, Hanna kept her head on his shoulder. Caleb rubbed her lower back in a small comforting gesture. A groaning Hanna released herself from his arms.

-"I can't let you drag me into bed a second time right now, Caleb. I really need to get to that meeting. So please could you wait for me here? I promise we can continue this later if you decide to do so". Caleb noted a hint of insecurity inside Hanna's voice, but decided he would wait for her to open up and tell him what was going on. Pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead he started clothing as well.

As he watched Hanna leave the house after she gave him a spare key he got up stretched his arms and headed towards the kitchen with the intention to get a drink. As he did so he passed by an empty room where he noticed more boxes inside. What got his attention was the fact that on the wall there was a framed painting of a picture of him and Hanna, the same picture he kept on his nightstand. Attached to said framed painting was a small post it.

-"Mom and dad when they were happy". It was signed as J.T. Rivers. As confusion crept up his body Caleb silently walked out of the room and stopped by inside the kitchen to wait for Hanna. On his way there he noticed that Jamie's stuff was already gone so he silently wondered whether his dad had been trying to play Cupid between him and Hanna after all this time. Several minutes later he heard Hanna's car enter the driveway. As he made his way to greet her and ask her who J.T. was Caleb felt his air knocked out of his lungs for the second time that day.

Hanna entered the house carrying a bag full of groceries followed quickly by a young boy who seemed to be going to school. As Caleb watched the small boy whose dark locks o hair and hazel eyes resembled his own so much he turned his head to Hanna.

-"Caleb, this is James Tobias, or JT for short. He's my son. JT, this is Caleb Rivers, say hello". As Hanna spoke millions of questions ran through Caleb's head. Before he could utter a single word he heard the small boy talk.

-"Is he my daddy mom? Did you finally found him again?" Caleb felt his world stop spinning as he took in what the boy was saying. As he turned his eyes to Hanna, he finally understood why she had acted so full of insecurities before. But he also fet betrayal and hurt enter his heart as he took in the fact that Hanna kept his son away from him. Before he could say anything else however Hanna slowly raised her hand to him.

-"I'll explain everything. I know that you're hurt and angry and you have every right to be. But believe me, Caleb, it was never my intention to hide JT's existence from you". As the two spoke JT headed up the stairs towards his own bedroom to unpack and wash before they would eat their dinner.

-"This must be one hell of an explanation, Hanna. That's my son upstairs". Caleb kept his voice low as he spoke so as not to scare or upset the child. He had no intention of dragging him in between his and Hanna's argument. As he tried to calm himself down, Caleb sat down near the kitchen's island as hanna started taking out the groceries from the bag and started making dinner. As she did so caleb was once again struck by the many memories they had of sharing a kitchen together back when they had been living together or afterwards when they dated.

As Hanna finished making the meal she poured two glasses of wine for them and sat in front of him. Carefully choosing her words she started talking...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok thank you guys for the reviews. Britney and Treanne thank you lovelies for always staying around and reading my fics. Anon the question about the name... I originally planned to name him TJ as a reference to Tyler's name but after playing around with the two letters I decided on JT. To the other anons reviewing thank you so much for doing this. :D**

Hanna took a deep breath as she looked towards Caleb. It hurt her to know she had once again put him through pain. She had never planned for JT's existence to remain a secret this long. However she could do nothing about is since things had been so complicated.

-"When I left Ravenswood after you told me about Miranda's death I went home. Things with A had been difficult, for a while and unfortunately once we found out that Ali was alive they went down hill. About three weeks after I left you here, we had a sort of showdown with A. We had learned from Ali what had happened the night she went missing. Unfortunately A followed us and killed Ezra Fitz. After that A managed to escape and we went to the police. They put us into protective custody for as long as it took to figure out who A was and arrest them."

-"Protective custody? As in witness protection? Han?" Caleb studied her face noticing for the first time how thin she had gotten over the years. Dark shadows were circling her eyes. And a sort of tiredness one usually had after going through a very stressful situation was written on her face.

-"It took the FBI five years to capture A. As it turned out it was actually Cece Drake's twin sister. She had a fling with Wilden the summer before Ali disappeared, and he broke things off because of Ali. That's how this whole mess started".

-"And JT? What does he know about me?" Hanna shifted uncomfortably on her seat as she resumed her story.

-"As i was away going through college under a false Id I found out I was pregnant. No one knew about this save for Spencer, Toby and Gabe Hollbrock. He had been assigned to keep the three of us safe while we were away. But that proved to be very difficult. When I was near my pregnancy's due date, Spencer and I were involved in a car crash. Toby was in the car beside us. He saved both me and JT. That's why JT was named after him. As for his first name? Both your father and your brother's names are James. I wanted him to have this connection to you."

As she spoke Hanna went to check on the food before she heard footsteps coming their way. She silently gestured to Caleb to take a seat at the table. As he did so JT appeared in the room looking agitated. As he watched his mom for reassurance he took a step towards the table before finally settling in next to Caleb.

Hanna smiled softly as she took in the fact that it was the first time the two men who meant more than anything else in the world to her were both finally dining together. She however didn't dare to hope of a happy ending yet. For now she just settled with watching Caleb be completely fascinated by what JT had to tell them about his first day at school. As they finished dinner JT walked up the stairs to unpack the things he needed for school. Hanna watched her son climb the stairs before she sighed. Caleb walked silently to her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing the top of her head.

-"You did an amazing job at raising him, Han. And it can't have been easy for you to do so". Hanna turned her face towards him before putting her arms him and letting herself effulge him in a hug.

-"He was the only reason why I didn't completely loose it, all these years. He was my motivation, the person that kept me together. He was all I had left of you". Hanna let go of Caleb and looked him straight in the eyes. "I came here to Ravenswood because I wanted for you both to have the opportunity to know each other. I never kept the truth about who you are from him. But if you're not ready for this, if you're not ready for a permanent fixture in your life now is the time for you to tell me so because I won't let anyone hurt my son the way my dad hurt me with his behaviour. So be very careful of how you handle this".

Caleb watched her carefully before he drew a deep breathe and prepared himself to answer her...

**So teddy bears this is chapter no. 3. Now it's your turn to tell me what you think about it. And yes this fiction will be made of short chappies. Britney no I'm not mean or cruel.. I just try to keep my fluffy writing at a minimum. Oh and a final question how will Caleb answer?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok teddy bears. You've told me your opinions, now it's my turn to answer the question. But first of all thank you for the kind review. About Hanna being a good Mana Bear, I try to keep it as close to reality as one could. We're talking about a 27-28 year old person who has been through hell already with only one goal keeping her son safe. Now there's no way that a mother would behave any other way in my fic... Unless were talking about Caleb's mom, I don't like her that much so I'm a little bias over it because the other mom of Haleb is Ashley, the true Mama Bear definition. She's my role mother for writing Hanna. Now on with story.**

Caleb watched her carefully before he prepared himself to answer her. He however found that an answer was not as easy to give in their current situation.

-"I love you. I've never stopped loving you and there hasn't been a single day in these past few years when I haven't thought about you. About where you were or what you were doing. Ten years ago I would've freaked out of my mind to hear that we were going to have a son together. It was dangerous, so dangerous I let you walk away from me just so that you were safe. But I always thought about you. You will always hold a special place in my heart no matter what happens".

Hanna made a move to reach his cheek but he stopped her. As he did so he focused his gaze on her. Hanna felt herself shiver because it felt as if he was was an open book and the raw emotions running through his eyes she had seen in them only twice before : when they had first made love together and when she had spent the afternoon at his loft during his last stay over in Rosewood.

-"I know this is not what either of us sign up for when we started dating. But then again when have things been normal regarding us and the things going on around. I want to try and have a family with you and JT. I'll always regret I missed out his first years of life but Han, you know me. O am not the man to walk away from my child, to walk away from OUR child. He comes first from now on. That much i can promise you. However i want things to progress gradually. I don't want to rush him or you or me into this new concept of family. We both went through a lot on our own and we're not teenagers anymore. I still want to start over and not rush into anything this time around. Just let things move forward naturally".

As he finally finished talking Caleb knew he meant every word he told Hanna. He also realized that he needed to adjust to a life where he had Hanna back near him but also a son. As he finally let the notion sink into him Caleb felt elated at the idea of having a second chance at starting a family with Hanna. Granted they would all have to adjust to the situation and things wouldn't be easy but at least they would be together.

He gently took Hanna's hand into his own and gave it a comforting squeeze. As he raised his eyes from their hands he watched her own eyes and for a minute he felt as if they had traveled back in time to when they were living together in her house. Back when she was the only person who had ever taken a risk and allowed him not only into her house but into her heart as well. He gently smiled at her before putting one of her rebel locks behind her ear. As he did so he allowed himself to touch her gently using his fingers on her collarbone and cheek. He leaned in and softly kissed her.

-"Stay here tonight. Spend it with me. I don't want us to part just yet".

-"As you wish, my sweetest Princess". As he answered her he moved in to her and kissed her lifting her up from the ground and propelling her against the wall. As he did so Hanna's arms wrapped tightly against him crushing him into her...

**That's it lovelies. Another short happy/fluffy chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. Any thoughts about this one? You know what to do. XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys we reached the final scene of this short story. It has been a very sugar coated and full of fluffiness. But I have the feeling we're all gonna need it until Haleb get their act together in season 5 just make up and make out already damn it... Now I want to thank the Anon who gave me the idea of writing this story. To all of you followers and reviewers. Anon who asked about JT's age, I never said he was 7, I stated he was going to school when he first met Caleb and as such I let him simply guess around what age JT was really. To the other anon well I never saw or read the Princess Bride, not sure if it's a book or a movie... That line bugged and was purely inspired by my watching too much Once upon a Time. Treanne and Britney, you two seriously rock my world for you guys always end up supporting my stuff thank you so much. And now let me know what you guys think of the story's conclusion...**

_I watch you sleep and I thank the Lord above for giving me another chance to be with you. Granted these past six months have been the most difficult as we adjusted to being a family. After all this time I'm still amazed by the strength you are showing me with each and every moment._

_As I watch you smile across the kitchen while secretly talking to JT I'm amazed by how much better my life is now that you're back in it. You never falter away. And you always go for what you want. Sometimes I feel angry at what lofe made us go through but as you always calmly remind me if it hadn't been for all of our troubled past we wouldn't have dated or crossed paths, because that's how different worlds we were living in before._

_I watch you in the morning as you make breakfast before taking JT out to school and then you go to work endless hours. You never stopped fighting for what you want. You don't take any non sense from anyone anymore. You're a fantastic mother and best partner anyone could ask for._

_As I now stand in front of you, our families and friends I swear to protect and cherish each and single moment your presence is in my life because I know now just as I did years ago that with out you my life is not complete. It is only when you are here with me that I finally stop feeling alone. _

_So on this day when we finally unite or lives I promise to make you the happiest person in the world, because truly loving you is the only thing that makes me a better person, a better man. That is why I thank all those unseen forces that have once again brought you down my path because as we stand here today on our wedding day I can finally breathe in relief for I have finally reached my home, and my home is you_.

_As such with this ring I, Caleb Rivers, take you Hanna Marin to be my lawfully wedded wife __to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part._

**And that's it... So tell me what you guys think. Anon I really want to know if you're satisfied of how I wrote down the prompt story you have suggested.**


End file.
